


boy or girl?

by trippingtozier



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think?, Messy, anyway, but cute, idk this could be really bad, just a cute fic abt him finding out you're pregnant, major fluff, spencer would be the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippingtozier/pseuds/trippingtozier
Summary: based on the prompt “So, I might have forgotten to tell you about our baby.”I wrote this during election night and I was super stressed, so if there's any errors FIGHT MEpls I would pay actual money for spencer reid to have an alternate ending where he has a wife and kids.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	boy or girl?

_ 6:47 p.m. _

_ Boy or girl? _

Spencer looks at his phone and frowns. 

**_6:48 p.m._ **

**_What?_ **

_ 6:50 p.m. _

_ Fuck. _

_ 6:50 p.m. _

_ Oh my god. _

_ 6:50 p.m.  _

_ Fuck, Spence. _

_ 6:51 p.m. _

_ I am so so so so so so sorry. _

Spencer blinks. He furrows his brow with confusion and wracks his brain for what he’s missing that could possibly make this conversation make any sense. 

Nothing comes to mind, which frustrates him. For a genius, he feels pretty stupid. 

His fingertips hover over his keyboard, and as he’s deciding what to respond to you, he’s interrupted by an incoming call. 

He sighs and brings his phone to his ear. “What was that about?”

_ “So, I might have forgotten to tell you about our baby.” _

Spencer’s breathing catches in his chest. He feels like his legs might give out. 

_ “I forgot. Like, totally forgot. I don’t know how, but I did. I meant to tell you last night, I swear. I swear I had a whole thing planned, but you were really busy thinking about the case and I was exhausted.”  _ You’re rambling, totally tripping over your words, but Spencer is too shocked to stop you.  _ “I think I had one of those really realistic dreams where I told you, and I must have just thought I actually did it? Shit, I don’t know.” _

“Our baby,” Spencer manages to croak out. 

_ “I know there’s a lot for us to talk about, Spence. Like, we have to pick a crib and schedule Lamaze classes and I have to get bigger pants. Right? That’s what people do when they’re having a baby, I think.” _

“Did you know that the Lamaze method of childbirth was developed in the 1940s by Doctor Ferdinand Lamaze? It’s actually an alternative to the Bradley method of natural childbirth.”

You laugh nervously on the other end of the line.  _ “You’re freaking out, aren’t you?” _

“Maybe a little, yeah.” Despite the panic rushing through his mind, Spencer grins. He sits down on the edge of his desk and tries to convince himself that everything’s going to be okay. “We’re really having a baby?”

_ “Uh, yeah.” _

“You really want to have a baby with me?”

_ “Yes, of course. Why would you even ask that?”  _ Now you’re the one sounding perplexed.

“Just checking,” Spencer clarifies. “What color is the nursery going to be?”

Over the static of the phone, there’s the sound of you opening a bag of chips. You answer while chewing.  _ “You can pick. No red, that’s my only condition. Or grey.” _

Spencer nods before remembering that you can’t see him. “What about purple? We don’t have to go all out, just some purple trim would be enough.”

_ “Purple sounds perfect, Spence.” _

Spencer lays a hand over his chest and feels the rapid rhythm of his heart. “Are we really going to do this? Are we really going to have… a baby?” He whispers the last few words, afraid of someone overhearing before he’s really processed this.

_ “Absolutely,”  _ you say with a laugh.  _ “I really did mean to tell you, you know. But I think this suits us. We’ve always been sort of chaotic. One step behind one another.” _

“Can I tell the team?”

_ “Wait, I wanna see their reactions, too.”  _

“Figures.” Spencer smiles, the thrill finally hitting him. “How about I pick you up and we can tell them together?”

_ “Sounds good.”  _ You stay quiet on the line for a few seconds, and Spencer listens to your steady breathing.  _ “I love you.” _

“You complete me.” His reply is smooth and easy. “I guess I should say both of you complete me.”

_ “You know,”  _ you say.  _ “You never answered the question.” _

“What question?”

_ “Boy or girl?” _

“Hmm,” Spencer thinks for a minute, smiling to himself. “Why choose one? Why not go for both?”

_ “Okay, Doctor Reid, let’s not push it,”  _ you chuckle.  _ “One is going to be plenty. For now.” _

“For now,” he echoes. “I guess I’ll just have to ask again in nine months.”


End file.
